


七.红宝石夜（春风与海，西欧权谋风，全员私设）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000
Summary: 主好茶，剧情复杂现实，喜欢的可以去老福特楚安安喵呜找我





	七.红宝石夜（春风与海，西欧权谋风，全员私设）

随着未成年的孩子们陆续离开，费里在高高的王座上宣布红宝石夜开始。  
舞会的大厅瞬间换上了另一种装束，本来象征着纯洁的水晶吊灯现今笼上一层暧昧的光芒，女人脸上自然而然染上了红晕，看起来更加诱人，空气里散发着情欲的香味，让人身在云雾中，乐师们早就弹奏起缠绵的曲调，舞池的贵族们卸下了矜持的面具，全部投身入这欲望的海里。  
红宝石夜是为了常年寡居的贵妇人所设立的，她们的丈夫要不是常年在海外驻军，要不然就战死沙场。西德国上一届的女王也是这样的情况，所以设立了红宝石夜，给予这些可怜的女人一夜放纵。费里看着座下的男男女女们大部分都在纠缠一起，在暗处里已经传出压抑的喘息声。他只得用酒压下自己心头的怒火。  
身边的国王早就不见踪影，而可怜的王后孤零零坐在王座上看着下面的人交欢，真的是一场绝妙的讽刺戏。伊万心里想着，对着身边的托里斯吩咐几句。  
费里依旧一杯一杯喝不停，今晚的葡萄酒味道非常符合自己的胃口，再吩咐侍女倒酒时，才知道一瓶酒都被喝光。他心里又难受又觉得身体在发烧，费里以为是喝多了，准备一个人去花园醒酒。但是不知道一双眼睛在盯着他，这位忠贞的王后。  
科里西姆安是今年刚升上来的贵族，因为长得貌美和办了几件差事不错，所以颇受国王和老贵族们的喜爱，但是他已经悄悄向伊万宣誓尽忠，今晚的任务实际上是伊万临时兴起的，但是对于他来说，简直是求之不得！当今朝中谁不喜欢那位年轻天真甜美的王后？谁不想看看他带着红晕流泪的脸？科里西姆安接下了这个任务——让这位王后失贞，然后借此要挟。  
他拿出一瓶费洛蒙香水轻轻喷洒在自己的脖子上，带着志得意满地微笑向花园走去。  
吉尔伯特在花园里对月饮酒，今日是他休假的最后一天，明天就要回到大海上杀敌了，这样的美酒恐怕是难喝到了。不知为何，他越喝脑子越清明，正想咒骂上帝不给自己一个好觉时，听到一阵微弱的呼救声，他拨开层层叠叠的山茶花，看见一个女人被贵族打扮的男人纠缠，吉尔伯特走近点才发现那个女人王后费里！  
他的酒彻底醒了，但是脑海里想到了一个好主意！  
他端起枪直接给科里西姆安重击，那个男人吃痛地抱着自己手臂逃走，费里趁机挣脱了出来，借着月光，他发现救自己的是吉尔伯特，害怕的心慢慢平静下来，脚也停下来。  
“多谢。”费里极力在男人如狼的眼光里保持一位王后的尊严和礼仪。  
“不用谢，但我要一个奖赏。”吉尔伯特知道自己天生银发红瞳吓着他了。  
现在费里的心里乱糟糟的，想都没想将头上的红宝石簪子丢到吉尔伯特脚下，那个男人轻蔑地将宝石踩在脚下走向他，用像恶魔般的嗓音诱惑着说：“我要你。”  
“刷”的一声，费里就光溜溜地站在花丛中。  
那个一直被自己称为是恶魔的男人把他推倒在山茶花丛里，花的尖刺毫不留情地划伤了他，但是吉尔伯特不允许他尖叫，疯狂地吻着他的嘴，身下只有国王才能疼爱的私处被军人粗大的手指毫不留情地捅进去，费里难受地流下了眼泪，但是对于吉尔伯特暴虐的心来说，眼泪只会刺激他更粗暴。  
在皎洁的月亮下，费里想着这个人的身份，他越发觉得羞耻，还有一点点报复的快感，殊不知吉尔伯特想得是用侵犯王后这件事来羞辱路德。蹂躏了费里红润的小嘴后，吉尔伯特继续往下亲吻，一口叼住乳头大口吮吸起来，他没有记错费里现在还有奶，另一手也不闲着，大力揉着另一边的柔软，费里觉得现在要爽哭了，可这极乐是国王从来就没有给予他的，“啊”他敏感的小棒射出一线白浊，而吉尔伯特的嘴里也被甘甜的乳汁灌满。  
“味道不错啊，王后。”吉尔伯特抬起腰，居高临下地看着现在红晕满脸，不断喘息的费里，那漂亮的身体在高潮的余韵里轻轻抖动，他觉得自家弟弟肯定没有好好使用过这位王后，现在他要解开费里身体的所有敏感点，让这位王后成为淫欲的奴隶。  
吉尔伯特对着被爽得迷糊了脑子的费里冷笑了一下，大力掐着他的腰把他翻了个身，硕大的欲根对着那未曾开苞的粉嫩后穴直接捅进去！“啊！”费里一声惨叫，眼泪像断了线的珠子，手揉碎了手里的山茶花，他觉得十分疼痛，那么粗长的东西怎么能进去？头脑因为这疼痛更加混沌，但是身体十分诚实，与吉尔伯特的节奏共舞起来。  
“王后，你觉得舒服吗？”吉尔伯特的双手大力揉搓着他晃着奶的乳房，恶劣地在他的耳边询问，那声音温柔得像个情人，费里也不知道今天脑子怎么了，居然想都不想回答：“你比路德维希差远了！”“很好，很好，”吉尔伯特没想到长得这么甜美的费里却有一张气死人的嘴“那这样的话，就让王后的嘴来感受一下！”他抽出肉棒，不顾费里的反抗，捏开那张小嘴插了进去。  
“唔，唔”这也是费里的第一次，那玩意又长又粗直接就达到了他的喉头，每次抽出来，口水也随之流下来，糊了自己满脸，甚至身上也是。一段时间后，吉尔伯特还没有觉得过瘾，各种变换方位，想要感受到费里口中所有的敏感点。肉棒越来越坚硬了，费里觉得自己的嘴巴被顶的好痛，但是自己的头被吉尔伯特的手握住，动弹不得，“呼，真棒，不愧是王后，伺候人的功夫一流。”吉尔伯特在费里的口中泄出后，将他甩到一边。  
“咳咳，你可以放我走了吧，等会黄金夜没有我可不行。”费力吐完口中的精液后红着眼瞪着吉尔伯特恨恨地说，但是一向以破坏规矩的信条的吉尔伯特来说，自己的目标还没有达到，一切都免谈。“你想骗我？每年黄金夜你都不出场，今夜回去做什么？”吉尔伯特故作思考片刻说：“你想回去看着国王和男宠们翻云覆雨？还是加入他们？”费里被这些话气的说不出话来，打都打不赢，只能瞪着他。  
吉尔伯特从来没有觉得王后这么可爱过，大大的眼睛像一只猫一样，他有点心软，蹲下身来放柔语气，摸着他的脸说：“王后不如和我一起吧。我和路德维希的血统相近，身体也差不多，而且我还会让你快乐。”  
费里打开他的手：“我一点都不觉得快乐。”  
“那你刚才怎么爽的喷奶，射精呢？”吉尔伯特轻轻揉着他身下甚少使用的阴茎。  
费里词穷了，他不善于撒谎，身体又被揉起了反应。他觉得颇为受辱地别过脸去。吉尔伯特看他这样子就知道说服了费里，手上的速度越快。  
要问路德维希和吉尔伯特谁的的床上功夫最好？那肯定是路德维希。毕竟这位做事认真的国王，在让爱人快乐的事情上也是从不含糊，对此路德维希专门收集和翻阅了世界所有的房中秘书，他本人十分推崇古印度的《爱经》，吉尔伯特在他当攻的时候一般是三天不能下床的，有句话说的好：实践是检验理论的唯一标准。  
“啊啊啊，不，啊，好棒！快点，要操出来了！”费里的菊穴里再次迎来第二次高潮，那火热的肠道在高潮中紧紧吸住了吉尔伯特的肉棒，但是这点刺激对于吉尔伯特来说不值一提，吉尔伯特抽出还硬着的鸡巴，拉开欲仙欲死的费里的双腿，在月光里观赏着他的雌穴，那里如同处女一般，依旧粉嫩如初得好像从未使用过，一指插进去还有点紧。  
虽然费里生了两个孩子，但是因为年纪小恢复得特别好，而且每天往那里喷香水，所以小穴闻起来非常美味。吉尔伯特直接舔了上去。“不，不，你答应我的，不会碰那里，放开啊，啊啊……”费里刚高潮过，敏感的身体经不住这样的对待，吉尔伯特没有管他的求饶，将硬挺直接插入雌穴内，恶狠狠说：“你给他生了两个，我也要一个！”“啊，不，啊啊！”棒子刚进雌穴，费里的小东西又泄出来了。  
吉尔伯特真的是像野兽一样没完没了，雌穴和后穴被双重粗野地攻击，他的子宫都要被捅穿了，快感一波一波向他袭来，费里很快在这里迷失了自己，不停催促吉尔伯特再快点！


End file.
